


One Last Time

by amonkeysue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy loves anything Tolkien, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonkeysue/pseuds/amonkeysue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's grown up loving anything and everything Tolkien, and it's no surprise that Darcy dragged Bucky into the world. It is also no surprise that they follow the adventures of a certain dwarven company (and their burglar) to the Battle of the Five Armies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Technically some general Battle of the Five Armies/the Hobbit spoilers are alluded to.

Two hours and twenty-four minutes, most of which she had spent crying.

Darcy leaned over on Bucky’s shoulder as the credits began to roll.

“Oh no. No last goodbyes. This is just possibly the worst song ever to pick,” she whispered.

He couldn’t help but adopt an amused smile as she buried her head against his shoulder. “Hey now Darce, it’s okay, we can always go there and back again,” he whispered in reply.

A small laugh ran through her body. “You’re not helping.”

Bucky would have unapologetically shrugged if Darcy wouldn’t have been resting on him. Instead, he opted for hugging one arm around her. “Sorry then. I’m just trying to remind you that it’s only ever if you let it be over. Think of it like those Harry Potter movies. It’s up to you to keep the magic alive.”

She pulled back to look at Bucky. “Okay,” she conceded, “that’s true and that makes me super happy for you to phrase it like that.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Thank you. But,” Darcy poked a finger at his chest, “at the same time, please just let me cry over this. I’m way too emotionally invested into the lives of these fictional characters and I caught you crying too.”

“Me? Doll, you’re being hilarious,” he commented with a wide grin.

Darcy sighed but couldn’t manage to keep from ruefully smiling. “You cried about Fili and Kili and honestly I was too busy crying about everyone in general when Thorin died to see if you were crying then. Don’t try and play smart with me here, Buck.”

“You’re the one that got me emotionally invested into these characters then.”

“Mmhmm. You’ve got that right.” She brightened as a thought struck her, immediately grabbing for Bucky’s hand. “Wait- it hurts because it was a real love. Is a real love,” she quickly amended to. 

It was his turn to softly laugh. “Elves are certainly wise.”

“Yeah…” Darcy trailed off as she sat back to watch the credits scroll by, occasionally pointing out an interesting name to Bucky. 

They watched until the theater lights came up, at which point Bucky helped Darcy to her feet. She wrapped one arm around his and moved to wipe away what tears remained.

He lightly chuckled. “You’re still looking great.”

“I was definitely not expecting to cry this much.”

“It was real,” he repeated.

“Don’t you dare make me start crying again five steps out of the theater Bucky.”

“Mm’kay. Promise not to accidentally make you start crying yet.”

She playfully bumped against his side. “You’re impossible.”

“And don’t I know it.”

Regardless of his teasing, Bucky made no efforts to bring up anything remotely related to Battle of Five Armies as they headed back towards Avengers Tower.

Hence his surprise when Darcy began to cry halfway there. 

He gave her a sideways glance. “Um, Darce? I’m pretty sure I didn’t say anything, but if I did, I’d kinda like to know what it was.”

She flapped a dismissive hand in his direction. “It’s not you.”

“Oh.” Bucky paused. “So then what?”

“If I tell you, you can’t laugh at me or something,” Darcy murmured.

“I’m in more of a concerned mood than a laughing mood right now.”

“I started thinking about Into the West and then related that to Battle of Five Armies and the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings in general, which has so many more connections to it than I originally would have realized, but it’s only churning up all the fresh emotions,” she confessed.

Bucky nodded and let his shoulders fall slightly forward. “Now you’ve got me thinking about that too.” He groaned. “Oh no, this is simultaneously really good and really bad.”

“I’ve officially decided that froyo is the only possible cure for this,” Darcy declared after wiping away several tears.

He happily agreed.


End file.
